


A Lessoned Learned

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Beach Sex, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam Winchester, fertility goddess, graphic birth, pregnant!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: Teenage Sam in high school gets a chance to go on a date with the popular Bethany and winds up pregnant. Now they have to figure out how to deal with this and how they are going to tell John Winchester. Meanwhile, Dean does his best to protect his brother from his father.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	A Lessoned Learned

School came very easy to Sam. It was something he always looked forward to. Most people dreaded Monday mornings—not Sam. Some evenings Sam couldn’t sleep because he was too eager to leave the small cramped hotel room, he was living in. It was a chance to get away and dream of bigger and better things. Bigger and better than becoming a hunter.

In the mornings Dean would take John’s car and drive Sam to high school. Usually, Dean was half asleep dropping him off. “Don’t forget I’m not picking you up after school today. Dad needs the car.”

Sam scoffed. “How the hell am I supposed to get home?”

Dean shrugged. “Figure it out. Hey, why don’t you find some girl to take you home?” he joked.

Sam was thankful that they arrived at the front of the school. He regretted telling his brother that he had a crush.

“What was her name again?” I know it starts with a B. Brandy? Brittany?” he continued fishing. “Oh! Bethany!”

Sam opened the Impala door. “Good bye, Dean.”

“It’s Bethany, right?” He called out from the open window, proud of himself for figuring it out. Sam didn’t answer him, but instead shut the door in his face. He waited until he heard the loud Impala muffler veer off on to the main road before he entered the school.

The Winchesters moved around constantly, thanks to their Dad. All he did was hunt and once the hunt was over, they would move to the next town that had the latest monster. This meant that it was difficult for Sam to have any sort of relationships with anyone. Which, is why he mostly kept to himself. It was hard to let anyone in—emotionally. Dean on the other hand would welcome anyone that talked to him. Well, any girl that would talk to him. Every school they went to he would find the hottest chick and have sex with her until they left town. It was his own personal conquest. Unbeknown to Sam, Dean had a small journal with the names and towns of each girl he had sex with. The journal stopped after Dean dropped out of high school during his senior year. Dean would describe the situation differently, but Sam knew better. Their father was the reason why Dean left high school. He made it seem as if it was a burden and getting in the way of their hunts. Because Dean is devoted to their father and cares what he thinks of him, he agreed to not finish. Sam promised himself that he would finish high school and go to the college, no matter what.

He was quick to get to his first class. His favorite class—Intro to Law. It was a class only seniors could take, but due to Sam’s high grades the school made an exception. It was catered towards students who had an interest in studying law in college. Sam had always dreamt about becoming a lawyer. His father always told him that he would make an excellent one, since he loved to argue with him. But Sam wasn’t in it for the arguing, but he wanted to help those who can’t help themselves. Be a voice.

His teacher, Mr. Harris, who used to own his own law firm, was in the front of the class lecturing about tortes. Sam thought it was odd that a man who had the credentials that he had, threw away everything to become an educator at a high school on a teacher’s salary. It seemed noble, but also incredibly sad.

The class was momentarily interrupted when Bethany walked into the classroom. Sam’s head perked up. He was used to seeing her past by his locker between 4th & 5th period. He watched her give Mr. Harris a yellow slip which only meant one thing, she was transferring. Mr. Harris accepted her yellow slip and pointed to the empty desk next to Sam. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Not only did his crush transfer to his favorite class but she was going to it right next to him. He couldn’t help but to smile as she made her way down the aisle, her brown curly hair bounced with every step. He smelled her floral perfume, as walked near him. He savored the scent for as long as he could.

During the rest of the class he focused on Bethany. On the way she took notes and made little doodles in the margins. On how she would sink in her chair ever so slightly when Mr. Harris would look to the class to answer a question to see who was paying attention to his lecture. She was beautiful. Before Sam knew it, class had ended and everyone dispersed, except for Bethany who was still gathering her things. Sam wanted to wait for her to leave but, she was taking too long to get herself together, that now they were the only two people remaining in the classroom. Sam awkwardly glanced at her direction and she caught his glance. He cursed at himself. He should’ve left earlier but now he was stuck. He also couldn’t think of anything to say.

Thankfully, Bethany spoke first. “Is your next class in here?” she asked cautiously.

Sam thought he could play these 2 ways: he could lie and say that his next class was in this room or he could tell the truth—that he was waiting for her to leave first, so he could watch her leave and catch a whiff of her perfume again. He decided to do neither of these options. “I—um—thought it would be good to let the lecture seep in.” At this point he wanted to run away with embarrassment.

But she didn’t look embarrassed or uncomfortable. She actually smiled and giggled at him. “Winchester, right? Sam?”

“How did you know my name?”

“When a sophomore is taking a senior class, it gets around,” she said with a smile. “You’re funny. I like funny.” She got up from her desk. “See you around, Winchester.”

Sam did everything he could not to jump up and down, but he played it cool.

For the rest of the day he was on cloud 9. Nothing could rain on his parade, except when he remembered he had to walk about 6 miles to get home. And to top it all off it was pouring raining. In between classes Sam found a public bus route that got close enough to his motel, but the bus station was about 2 miles out of his way. He sighed at his travels ahead, but thought he best get moving before he misses his bus.

He was about ½ mile away from the bus station when a red car pulled up next to him. It was Bethany. She rolled her window down and shouted, “What are you doing in the rain?”

“Walking to the bus station,” he shouted back to not be drowned out by the sound of the rain.

“Oh my God, get in!” Sam thought about it for a moment, but she shouted at him again. “Get in the car!!!” Sam ran to the passenger side. He was so thankful that she had the heat blasting. He was freezing.

“Thank you so much.”

“Yeah, not a problem. What were you doing out there?”

“My Dad had to use the car, so I was planning on taking the bus to get home.”

“Like the public bus?” she asked slightly grossed out. “Where do you live?”

“The motel on Colorado Road,”

Bethany thought for a moment. “Lucky’s?” she tried to clarify.

“Yeah, I think that’s the name.”

He wasn’t surprised that she knew of the motel. The town was a pretty nice, and filled with the upper middle class homes. Most people he went to school with resided in McMansions. So, a run-down motel like Lucky’s was definitely an eye sore for the town.

“That’s like 5 miles away! Plus, the bus wouldn’t drop you off anywhere near that motel. I’ll drive you,” she said defiantly.

“You really don’t have to that. You can just take me to the bus--” Sam protested.

“You don’t think I would invite you in my car and not drive you home, right? It’s not a problem.” She carefully weened her way back into traffic to drive Sam home.

Sam took notice on how her car was impeccably clean. No loose water bottles on the floor or any traces of old food wrappers. She did have a car freshener that hung on the sun visor that made the car smell like warm vanilla, which complemented her perfume well.

“So why the motel? Army brat?” she asked.

“Not exactly. We move around for my Dad’s job,” he explained.

“What does he do?”

“He’s a mechanic.” It was the lie he’s been telling all of his life. It’s changed slightly over the years but at the base of it, he was a mechanic.

Bethany rose her eyebrow. “Your dad is a traveling mechanic?” she laughed at the absurdity.

“No, sorry. He’s more of a salesman. He sells car parts to different garages.”

“Now that makes more sense,” she laughed.

“What about you? What do your parents do?”

“Well my Dad is lawyer and my mother does nothing,” she said with bite.

“Is that why you’re taking the law class? Because your Dad is a lawyer?”

She scoffed, “No. See if it was up to me, I would be taking an art class, but my Dad said, “No daughter of mine will waste their degree on an art major”.

“So that’s why you transferred,” Sam concluded.

She nodded. “Precisely, but what he doesn’t know is I’m not applying to any of the schools on his approved list.”

Sam laughed. “That’ll show him. So where are you applying?” he asked.

“My dream school is Brown. They an excellent arts program.”

“Yeah, I know! They have a beautiful campus as well.”

“You’ve been?” she asked astonished.

John stopped in Providence for a werewolf hunt last year, which gave time for Sam to explore all of the local colleges. Brown was one of his favorites. “Yeah—it’s a great school. You’d love it there.”

“What’s your dream school?” she asked.

He answered very quickly and said, “Stanford.”

“Wow, I guess you know where you want to go,” she said laughing. “That was my number 2 school on my Dad’s list. Actually, he’d probably love you,” she joked.

“I don’t know about that.”

“But seriously, you should apply. Clearly you’re smart enough.”

“Maybe… I don’t know,” he said sheepishly. “My Dad--,”

“Screw your dad. It’s your future—not his.”

Everything she was saying, Sam already knew, but he didn’t think he could say those thoughts to his father. He struggled to even speak to his brother about his feelings. “I know,” he replied. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank me.”

It wasn’t long until Bethany reached the run-down Lucky motel.

“Thanks a lot for driving me home,” Sam said.

“Don’t mention it.” She fished in her backseat to grab her purse. She then immediately took out her phone gave it to Sam. “Here, put your number in my phone and anytime you may need a ride, please don’t take the bus, just call me.”

Sam was quick to put his number in her phone. He also took note that at the cute golden retriever that was her background. When he finished he handed back her phone. “See you around, Winchester,” she said with a charismatic smile. Part of Sam did not want to leave the comfort of her car. She was someone that Sam could see himself talking to for hours. After a moment Sam got out of her car and back into the pouring rain. He ran as quickly as possible under the awning of the motel and walked to room #15, which was right in the front of the building.

Dean was lying down using Sam’s laptop, drinking a beer. Sam was instantly annoyed at Dean on his laptop without his permission. Last time he did this, he spent days trying to remove a virus that came from a porn site. Sam could only assume it was, “Busty Asian Beauty’s” considering he kept receiving ads from that site.

“Dude, get off my computer.”

Dean closed his laptop and said, “I was doing research.”

Sam eyed him disbelievingly.

Dean raised his hands in defense. “I swear. Dad called asking me to look something up.”

Sam put his backpack on the rollaway bed that he was sleeping on. Sam was glad that his father was still out on the hunt. Having 3 people in these cramped motel rooms…made it hard to think. As a teenage boy, all Sam wanted was some privacy every once in a while.

“So, you got home fairly quickly,” Dean commented.

“A friend drove me home.”

Dean laughed to himself. “What friends?”

“I have friends, Dean,” Sam argued.

“Since when?” Then Dean looked at Sam as if a lightbulb went off in his head. “Holy shit, was it Bethany?” Sam couldn’t think of an excuse fast enough before Dean had this massive grin on his face. “You totally did!” he rejoiced. “Did you screw her?”

“Jesus, Dean, I’m not like you. I don’t wait 10 seconds before I have sex with a girl.” Sam grabbed his laptop to work on homework. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t see any porn sites lingering on his monitor.

Dean laughed. “You say that like you’ve had sex. Plus, if you want to do anything with this girl you should work quickly.”

Sam whipped his head up from his laptop. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Dad called before you got here. He just finished with his hunt and said we’re leaving in a week. Two tops.”

It usually took John a week or two to wrap things up in a town and then time to set up a place for them to stay in their next town. Not to mention finding a school for Sam. Sam hated moving. Going from school to school and then from crappy town to the next crappy town.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sam said through his teeth.

“Thems’ the breaks, Sammy,” Dean said nonchalantly.

Dean was used to moving. He actually enjoyed it. He got the chance to see the United States, but not the touristy crap. He saw things that no one has ever seen. Plus, he got to tour America in a sexy 67’ Chevy Impala. He was pretty sure this was the American Dream looked like.

Sam sat back on his rollaway bed. “But I like it here, Dean. My school has this great law class that-,”

“Law class? Do you still have that stupid dream about becoming a lawyer?”

“Why is it stupid?”

“Because it’s a pipe dream. You’re a hunter. And the sooner you realize that, the better. I don’t even know why you’re still in school. It’s just holding us back.”

“Well maybe I think there’s more to my life than hunting. I want to help people.”

Dean scoffed. “And what Dad and I do doesn’t help people?” he asked offended.

“Dad isn’t helping anyone, but himself. He is so obsessed with finding the thing that killed Mom, that he stopped helping people years ago.”

Dean stood up towered over his little brother. “You better watch your mouth,” he warned him before taking a walk outside to blow off some steam. Once again, Sam felt small up against his brother.

John texted Dean that he would be home in a few hours. Dean and Sam barley spoke since their fight. Actually, Sam was online looking at how to become emancipated. It was the only way could think of to get away from his family.

The door opened to the motel and John barreled through, covered in mud with a scowl on his face. Dean quickly jumped up from his sitting position on the couch and stood erect, like the solider that his father groomed him to be.

“How did it go?” Dean asked his father.

“Well, I killed the damn thing, but she said something about the demon that killed your mom could be Missouri. Did you find a motel like I asked you?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean responded.

“Good. I’m thinking we should get on the road in a few days. The quicker the better.”

Plans were happening fast. If Sam wanted a chance, he needed to speak up.

“I thought we weren’t going to leave for a few weeks,” Sam said to John, his voice weaker than he intended.

John had walked to the bathroom to wipe the grime off his face and hands. “Not anymore. I want to get a jump start on finding this demon.”

“But you don’t even know where he is,” Sam argued.

“I know that he’s in Missouri and that’s all that matters. Since when did you get in the habit of questioning me?” John asked him, looking at Sam menacingly through his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sam was tired of hiding behind his feelings. So, he spoke up for himself. “I don’t want to go to Missouri. I want to stay here,” he said firmly.

Their father turned around and glared at Sam. “Excuse me?”

Sam continued to press on. “I’m tired of moving every few weeks. And I really like it here. I feel like I could get a decent education at this school.”

John didn’t say a word for a moment, but simply blinked at him. He finally said, “An education? You want to stay here instead of find the thing that killed your mom, because of your education?” he asked snidely.

The room remained still as Sam thought of an answer. “Yes.”

Fearing what his father would do, Dean inched closer to Sam to protect him if necessary.

“I want you out of my sight,” John said, his voice shaking with anger. Sam ran out of the motel, but not before grabbing Johns car keys to the Impala that were left on the nightstand. He swiftly jumped into the vintage car and drove off into the night.

Last year Dean showed him how to drive by taking him to empty parking lots and showing him the basics. Every once in a while, he would take the Impala for a joyride in the middle of the night to get away. That was until one night when John got a call from a local hunter that he saw Sam driving the iconic car around. After that incident he stopped, but Sam no longer cared if he got caught. He just wanted to breathe again.

He drove through back roads and side street until he eventually reached a dead end. He parked the car and listened to cricket’s chirp in the night. It was peaceful. Sam wanted out of his family, as bad as he wanted a good education.

He knew that John kept whiskey stashed in his car somewhere. He was desperate to feel numb. He searched the glove box and only found a gun and old parking tickets. He then searched the back seat where he found his fathers black duffle bag. He brought it up to the front seat and rested it on the passenger’s side. The bag consisted of a few guns, some ammo and a small velvet bag with a drawstring around it. This caught Sam’s eye. He pulled on the drawstring, revealing a gold amulet. After some further investigation, Sam noticed it had an engraving on it in a language that he didn’t recognize. He decided to put it back in the velvet incasing that it was in and throw the duffle back in the backseat. His father must have drunk whatever that was left of the whiskey at an earlier time. By the smell of his breath, he wouldn’t be surprised if he finished it off right before walking in the door.

Since Sam wasn’t going to be able to drink his feelings away, he decided it was time to head back to the motel and face whatever punishment his father had in store for him. This was another reason why he was hoping to find some whiskey. He much rather get his ass beat while tipsy than sober.

To his surprise when he got home his father was passed out on the bed. Sam wondered if his father really was loaded when he came home. Dean on the other hand was wide awake—flipping through basic cable with the sound very low, careful not to disturb his father. When Dean watched his brother enter the motel room, he motioned for him to go back outside. Dean quietly got up and closed the door behind him. Even in the dark Sam could see how angry his brother was.

“You got some balls you know that?”

“Dean—”

“You got three weeks,” he told him.

Sam was confused by what he meant. “I don’t understand.”

“You wanted to stay a few more weeks, well you got three.”

Sam was shocked. He knew that must not have easy for Dean to argue with his father.

“It’s not much, but it’ll give you time to say goodbye to your friend and warn your teachers that you’re leaving. Maybe even find a new school.”

“Why? Why did you go to bat for me like you did?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know…”

“Thanks, Dean,” he said to his brother with a slight smile. Sam went to walk past him to go into the motel but Dean stopped him with is palm extended. He cleared his throat pointedly. Sam knew what that meant and fished his pockets to hand over the keys to the Impala. If there was anyone else other than his father that cared more about that care it was Dean. Before Dean went back inside to the motel, he gave the Impala a quick once over to make sure his little brother didn’t do any damage to his baby.

Morning came faster than Sam would’ve liked. He felt like he just put his hand down before he heard his alarm go off. To his surprise his brother and father were awake, both sitting at the small table in the front of the room, drinking cups of coffee.

“Morning?” he said to the both of them as more of a question. Sam was not used to seeing them up this early unless they packing for a hunt.

“Morning. Take a seat,” John said as he pulled out the third chair at the table. Sam felt as if he was about to be put on trial. “I’m sure your brother told you that I’m allowing you two to stay here for three more weeks while I got to Missouri.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“When I get back, I don’t want to hear anymore excuses. We will leave this town. It’s not smart to stay in one town for too long, especially with what we do. That’s how shit catches up with you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam responded.

John took a sip of his coffee. “Good. Dean, I expect you to take care of Sam. I don’t want to hear of any trouble.”

Dean quietly laughed to himself. “Dad, Sam can take care of himself for three weeks. I can come with you-,”

“You do as I say, boy,” John snapped. Dean backed down and responded with a quiet, “yes, sir.” But almost in a mocking tone. Dean’s stare instantly shot daggers at Sam. John grabbed his keys and bag to put in the car. “Wait, you’re taking the Impala? How am I supposed to get around?”

John eyed him. “I think you know the answer to that." He did know the answer to it. It meant he had to find an inconspicuous car to steal for the time being. John finished packing the car and offered Sam a ride to school. It was a quiet ride, which Sam preferred. He wouldn’t know what to his father anyway. And clearly neither did John. He dropped him off without so much as a goodbye. Strangely this didn’t bother Sam.

Sam had more time to get to know Bethany, but also say goodbye. It was a catch 22. So, he decided to not let her know he was leaving until his last day. There was no use in telling her that there was a ticking time bomb on their friendship.

Once again Sam found it difficult to concentrate on the class with Bethany sitting right next to him. Although, this time, he wasn’t the only one sneaking glances. He caught her doing the same thing a few times. During class he felt his phone vibrate. He peeked at it and saw it was Dean. He informed him that he was able to secure a car and that he would pick him up from school. Sam was a little disappointed in reading that. He was really hoping to have Bethany drive him home again.

After class, Bethany and Sam walked out together.

“Hey, are you going to need a ride today? I gassed up just in case.”

It took everything in Sam’s body not to tell her no. “My brother’s actually going to be picking me up.”

She frowned. “That’s a bummer. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

Sam wasn’t use to being asked to hang out, let alone on a Saturday night. It was something he watched his brother do, but never thought he would ever get the opportunity. “Nothing that I can think of,” he told her.

“Good, because you’re hanging out with me,” she said with a sultry smile. There was no denying that she was flirting with Sam.

“Sure. What will we be doing?”

“I’m not going to ruin the surprise. You’ll just have to come and find out. I’ll pick you up at 7pm."

Sam felt this wave of excitement crash through his body. He trusted Bethany. “I’ll see you then,” he said, smiling from ear to ear. It must have been contagious because so was she.

For the rest of the day he didn’t just see Bethany in passing, but they texted each other. It was a lot of silly nonsense. Making fun of certain teachers and students, but he was also slowly getting to know her. Throughout the course of the day he discovered that she had a little sister in the 7th grade who she was very protective of. It reminded him of his relationship with his brother. They didn’t always see eye to eye, but there was no doubt in Sam’s mind that Dean about him.

After school ended Sam saw Dean leaning on the hood of the car he stole. Sam couldn’t help but to role his eyes. “So much for conspicuous,” Sam muttered to himself.

It was a cherry red 1969 Ford Mustang. He had the attention of every student who was outside. Dean was also wearing their fathers old brown leather jacket that John gifted to Dean after he kept stealing it.

Sam ran to the car to confront his brother.

“Nice, huh?”

“Where did you get this?”

“I don’t reveal my secrets, Sammy,” Dean said with a grin.

Sam sighed and got into the car.

When Dean got in the car he caressed the shiny black steering wheel. “Isn’t she a beaut?” He turned the key in the ignition and laughed with glee when he heard the loud roar of the engine. “Whew! Listen to her purr!” he exclaimed.

Eyes were all on them. But only for a moment since Dean pealed out of the school parking lot to get on the main road. Sam took a gander around the vintage car and even he had to admit at how nice it was. It was too nice. Whoever’s car this was is going to miss it, and something told Sam that it wouldn’t be hard to find once it was reported stolen. This brought Sam back into reality.

“If Dad finds out about this-,”

“He’s not going to find out,” Dean said in a warning tone. “Besides, no one’s going to find out. I swapped out the license plates and I’ll park the car out of public view, which is a shame since this baby is too beautiful to hide,” he said as he rubbed the dashboard lovingly. “I was just having some fun, Sammy,” he admitted to his brother.

“Speaking of, I got invited to go out tomorrow night. With Bethany.”

Dean did absolutely nothing to contain his excitement. “Well look at you! And here I thought this babysitting gig was going to be boring.”

That next day, all Sam could think about was his date with Bethany. He wasn’t even sure if she thought of it as a date. Dean certainly thought it was a date. For the first time in forever Sam was actually nervous to the point where he didn’t know what to wear. He ultimately decided on a dark blue pol that he saved for the occasional Sunday where their father had the visit their mothers grave. It was the nicest shirt he owned. He accompanied it with the only pair of jeans that didn’t have holes in them.

Sam kept an eye on the time. It was getting close to 7pm. Next to Sam’s phone he noticed a packet of condoms.

“Thought you should have some provisions. You know…just in case,” Dean said with a smirk. “Have you had sex?” he asked quizzically. Sam opened his mouth but nothing came out. Dean laughed, “Dude, no worries. I just want to be sure that you’re safe.” Dean gave him a knowingly stare. “So, take the rubbers will ya?”

Sam took the pack in his pocket. He didn’t have an agenda for the evening. He was just glad to be alone with Bethany.

There was a knock at the door and Sam was quick to answer it. She was right on time. He was careful not to open the door fully. He didn’t want her to see how horrid him and his brother lived.

“Hey there! You ready to go?” she asked enthusiastically.

“Yeah!” he said, sharing the same enthusiasm. He closed the door and got in her car. It had such a warm scent. He felt so comfortable around her. When she started the car, alternative rock music blared through the stereo. It was a nice change of pace. He was so used to classic rock. He had nothing against the genre, but Sam listened to the same Led Zeppelin and AC/DC tapes before you crave something else.

They got a few miles down the road before Sam asked, “So, where are you taking me?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise! But you can swim right?”

She took him to a nearby lake. There was a small park attached to it where Sam saw a playground, a few picnic tables and grills. The sun had already set and it seemed as if the park had been closed for a few hours.

Bethany jumped out of the car and circled around to the trunk where she pulled out a cooler. “I thought that we could go for a swim and have a few drinks.”

“I didn’t bring my trunks.”

She walked towards the lake and said, “So?”, with a wink and proceeded to take off her shirt and shorts-revealing that she wasn’t wearing underwear or a bra. Sam was in awe at what was unfolding in front of him. Bethany was submerged in the water when she called out for Sam.  
“Hey! Are you coming or what?”

Sam came out of his trance and skimped down to his boxers. Until he thought it would be best if he was naked too. He was a little shy about being naked in front of her, so he was quick to get in the water before she could spend too much time looking at his underdeveloped body. He had very little hair on his body and he was very skinny—almost frail looking. Bethany on the other hand was the complete opposite. Her breasts were the perfect size. Not too big and not too small.

He put his arms around her waist, letting them dance to the fluidity of the water. Without any warning, Sam kissed Bethany and she kissed back. Slipping her tongue in his mouth with every breath. They moved from the water to a blanket that Bethany brought. Sam was grateful that she took the lead and got on top. He didn’t want his inexperience to ruin the moment. In between the breaths Sam said, “Should I get a condom?”

“You came prepared? What did you think was going to happen tonight?”

Sam laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’m on the pill.”

He trusted her and they continued to grind their bodies until they both orgasmed. His first time ended up being tender and slow.

Bethany laid on Sam’s chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart. “What are you thinking right now?”

“How I don’t want this night to end.”

She sat up to retrieve her sweatshirt and sweatpants; the air was beginning to get cool. “Who says it has to?” On her way to grabbing her clothes she stopped at the cooler and tossed Sam a beer. He too picked up his jeans and put them on. “But let’s take this one day at a time.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I really like you, Sam.”

“I really like you too.”

“Good.” She gave him a kiss.

For the rest of the night Sam and Bethany drank their beers and talked. They watched the sun rise together. The park would open soon, so they thought it’d be best to take Sam home. She gave her one final kiss before parting with Sam. He had to stop himself from taking off her clothes and having sex with her right there in the parking lot.

Sam was careful opening the door to his room to try not to disturb Dean. To his surprise Dean was up at 6:30am.

“Good morning,” Dean said with a with an overzealous grin. “You certainly had a late night.”

“Shut up,” Sam said, but even he couldn’t conceal his happiness.

“Don’t tell me to shut up- you lost your V card, right?”

“Yeah I did,” Sam revealed, not able to stop smiling.  
Dean jumped up from his chair. “Hell yeah! Let’s celebrate!” he rejoiced.

“No, let’s not. I’m actually really tired. I’m just going to bed.”

“You sure?” Dean asked, slightly disappointed.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

After staying out all night, Sam was exhausted. When his head hit the pillow, he passed out for at least 10 hours. The feeling of his phone vibrating woke him up. It was a text from Bethany.

“Had such a good time last night. Looking forward to Monday.

Xoxo!”

Sam smiled at the text. He went to text her back but the room started spinning. It was difficult for him to sit up. After he did, he was hit with a strong wave of nausea that he couldn’t shake. He ran to the bathroom, leaping over the crap that was scattered around the room. He was quick enough to close the door before he emptied his stomach in the toilet bowl.

Dean knocked on the other side of the door. “Hey, you okay in there?”

Sam waited until he flushed his bile down the toilet before answering. “I’m good.” When he opened the door, Dean had a concerned look across his face.

“Too much to drink?”

Sam shook his head. “I had like 2 ½ beers. Maybe I’m just coming down with something.” He shrugged it off. Although throughout the weekend he didn’t stop getting sick. Nothing he ate stayed down. He decided it was best not to go school that Monday. Dean played nurse and got him soup and crackers. He would take his temperature in the morning and he was normal. A week had gone by and Sam’s symptoms hadn’t changed.

“Maybe we should call, Dad?” Dean suggested.

Sam laid in his bed clutching his stomach. “No, Dean! Please don’t tell Dad,” he pleaded. “I’m fine.”

“You said that yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that,” he argued. “We should take you to a doctor. Bobby’s not far. I can drive you to him,” he thought out loud.

“What I have I don’t think Bobby can fix.”

Dean stared at his brother. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, when you’re sick you have a lot of time on your hands to do some research.”

“Okay… and what did you find?”

“I found this weird amulet that was in Dads bag, and I did some research on it…it’s a fertility amulet.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning…,” Sam began, “if there is enough love or lust in your heart you activate the amulet. Especially, if you touched it before a sexual encounter.

“Dammit, Sam, you’re not making any sense!” Dean yelled frustrated.

“I’m pregnant!” Sam yelled back at him.

“That’s it. I’m taking you to Bobby’s for a second opinion.” He then grabbed his brother and forced him into the car. Sam fell fast asleep while on the way to their old friend.

Dean parked the car in front of Bobby’s home. He lived with very few neighbors surrounding him. Which worked in his favor since his day job was to run a salvage yard and his other job was helping wayward hunters.

“Is this the amulet you were talking about? Bobby asked, showing Sam an old text book filled with lore on different artifacts.

Sam inspected the photo and other than some small differences, it was the exact same amulet. Sam nodded, “Yeah, it is.”

“Then you’re definitely pregnant,” Bobby told him.

Dean threw his hands in the air. “Oh, come on Bobby!”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules. Sam said it himself. He touched the amulet and less than 48 hours later he had sex. That’s all this thing needs to work. You said you found it in your Dad’s duffle?” he asked, Sam.

“Yeah, it was in this velvet bag.”

“Probably so that people wouldn’t accidentally touch it.”

Dean scoffed, “Too late for that.”

“He must have been hunting a fertility goddess,” Bobby thought, “or maybe a witch had it on them. They could be sold in some circles for a lot of money.”

“Alright cut the history lesson. What the hell do we do about this? Can we get rid of it?” Dean asked. Sam was quick to look up at his brother, disgusted at his question. “Look I’m not saying I want to but we don’t know what it is!”

Bobby looked back at Dean. “Well you can’t get rid of it. You kill the kid; you kill the host.”

Dean sighed defeated. “Is it human?”

“Oh, it’s human,” Bobby said. “As long as you breed with someone who was human.”

Sam stood up from his chair and began to pace. “But why am I pregnant and not Bethany?”

“It’ whoever touches it. The amulet doesn’t recognize gender. Its job is to protect the uterus and the baby,” Bobby explained.

“But I don’t have a uterus!”

“You do now,” the old man said as a matter of fact.

Sam stopped pacing and leaned on the wall.

“But Sam started seeing symptoms right after he had sex. Isn’t it supposed to take weeks or months before you see signs?” Dean asked Bobby.

“Yeah…,” Bobby drawled out. He then took the book that had the photo of the amulet in it and silently read to himself. “It says here that the gestation period can last from 6 to 7 months, instead of the usual 9 months. By the 3rd month the host can start showing,” he read aloud. When he looked up from his text book, Sam and Dean had their mouth agape. “Just so that you know.”

“Great. This is fucking wonderful. How did my brother become 16 and Pregnant?” Dean asked the room.

“Where’s your Daddy?” Bobby asked the boys.

“Minnesota,” Sam answered.

“When does he come back?”

“About a week,” Sam mumbled.

Bobby sighed. “My advice you didn’t ask for, tell him. It’s better you tell him the truth now because he finds out about it later.” Bobby gave him a reassuring smile that made him feel like he was safe and that everything was going to be okay.

xxx

Bobby offered his home for them to rest but Sam declined. He wanted to go back to school. He needed to go back to normal- whatever that meant. Not much was spoken between the boys on the way back to the motel. Sam thought it would be best to go straight to bed.

That next morning Sam was surprised that he didn’t puke during the night. Due to Sam’s request, Dean kept wheat bread lying around the motel. He took 2 slices and ate that for breakfast, hoping that it would stay down.

Dean drove Sam to school and before Sam exited the car he said, “Hey, if you need me at all you can call me.”

Sam appreciated the sentiment, “Thanks, I’ll let you know.”

He made his way to his first class. It wasn’t long before he ran into Bethany. She had a mixed emotion of concern and anger in her voice. “Where the hell have you been? You just stopped answering my texts. I thought we had a good time.”

It broke Sam’s heart to see her this way. He didn’t mean to hurt, but it had been a very difficult week for him. He simply didn’t have the energy to text anyone. “I’m so sorry I didn’t text you back. I’ve been really sick this week.”

Her face softened. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” he told her.

“I thought you bailed on me.”

Sam took her hands. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” He couldn’t do that. He wanted to stay. She deserved to be around her child when she wanted.

He handed his teachers the forged doctor note that Dean created back when he was in school. Sam helped him create a template on his computer, but Dean was the brains behind the wording. And his chicken scratch handwriting was perfect for a doctor’s signature. None of his teachers battled an eye at the note.

By mid-day Dean texted Sam to check up on him. To Sam’s disappointment the little breakfast he had did not stay down. He had very little appetite during lunchtime, but he didn’t want to risk getting sick again. He figured he would feel better to eat something for dinner. But Sam didn’t tell any of this to his brother. Instead he told him that he was fine. He didn’t think there was any use in worrying him.

Bethany offered Sam a ride home and was not going to take no for an answer. Half way to Sam’s motel did Bethany ask, “You’re not moving any time soon are you?”

“What?”

“Well you said that your Dad moves around a lot for his job, so I worry that-.”

“I promise that I’m going to be here for a long time.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay good. Because I really want to be able to show you off.”

“Show me off?”

“Yeah…,” she said slowly- not 100% sure of herself.

“Does that mean that we’re dating?”

The question lingered in the air for a moment.

“I mean…we already had sex so we might as well,” she joked.

After she dropped Sam off, for a moment, Sam forgot about his problems. He took a seat at the small dining table in his room and noticed that it had a cheap pregnancy test on it. He picked it up and then promptly looked at his brother. “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly,” Dean said. He was sitting on his bed drinking a beer. From the two empty bottles on his nightstand it looked as if he was on this third beer.

“Bobby already confirmed it,” Sam argued.

“No, he didn’t. He didn’t take any tests or do any scans. He went off of what you said. But what if you’re not pregnant. What if it’s something else?”

“It’s not,” Sam said, almost laughing at the thought of it. With the amount of research, he’s done to figure out what was wrong with him, there was no other explanation.

“If you were a girl you would be doing the same thing.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a girl.”

“Jesus, Sammy, just humor me,” Dean said, clearly annoyed.

Sam didn’t feel like arguing anymore and grabbed the test. After a few minutes in the bathroom he was able to pee on the device. The box said to wait three minutes and either one pink line will show for ‘Not Pregnant’ or two lines for ‘Pregnant’. Sam waited the three minutes and sure enough a prominent second line appeared in the little window of the test. Sam showed his brother the results.

Dean stared at it as if the harder he stared the results would change. After realizing that wasn’t going to happen, he shouted, “Fuck!” He then put his head in his hands.

“Dean, I know that you’re upset, but it’s not like you’re the pregnant one,” Sam said.

He looked up at his little brother, frustration radiated through him. “It’s not that--Dad is going to kill me when he finds out.”

“No, he’s not.”

“He left me in charge and under my watch you got pregnant. Short of you dying—this is the worst thing that could have happened.

“Dad is one man. There is two of us. As long as we’re a united front then we can fight him,” Sam said confidently, taking a seat across from his brother.

Dean didn’t want to fight his Dad. He was tired of all the fighting. “Yeah, we’ll see,” he mumbled.

xxx

The week wasn’t up but, John came back to the motel early. Sam was the first to hear the loud muffler approach the motel. Sam shot up in his bed and turned to his brother who was still sound asleep. Sam threw a pillow at his brother at a desperate attempt to wake him. Luckily, there was no other attempt needed.

“What?” Dean groaned, annoyed.

“Dad’s back,” Sam panicked. He pointed out the window where through the thin curtains, Dean could see the vague shape of his father get out of his car.

“It’s going to be okay,” Dean tried to comfort him. “We’re in this together, right?” he said in a whisper for his father was getting closer to the door. Sam only nodded.

John walked in the door and was slightly surprised to see his sons upright and awake at 3:00am.

“What are you doing home so early?” Dean asked his father.

John raised an eyebrow. “Well hello to you too. Hunt ended early. Plus, Bobby called me and told me Sam was pretty sick.”

Sam and Dean exchanged the same aggravated look. Bobby, promised that he wouldn’t say anything to their father. They felt some betrayal by their oldest friend.

“Although, you look okay to me,” John commented after giving Sam a once over. He turned the lights on in the motel and retreated to the bathroom. The second the door was closed, Sam whispered to Dean, “Why did Bobby say anything?”

“He probably was just worried.”

“Somebody want to explain this?” John emerged from the bathroom holding the positive pregnancy test in his hand. Sam cursed at himself for not taking out the trash in case his father was to come back early. Frozen in their beds, neither of them said anything. “Nothing?” John turned to Dean. “How many times have I warned you to stop sleeping around. These are the consequences I was talking about!” John yelled, waving the pregnancy test in the air.

“It’s not his,” Sam was quick to say. Dean didn’t need to take the blame for anything.

John turned around to face Sam. “Then whose is it?”

“It’s mine,” Sam admitted to his father.

“I’ve been gone for two fucking weeks and you got some girl pregnant? I expect this from Dean but not you!” John expressed his disappointment. With every word Dean was losing more and more respect for his father. “You were supposed to be watching your brother and you let him go out with some random girl and knock her up?”

“I didn’t allow anything. It just happened,” Dean defended.

“Bullshit! I saw that car out front. What have I told you about getting a car that’s discrete? So I’m guessing you were too infatuated with your car than keeping an eye on your little brother.”

“For God sakes, I’m not a fucking child!” Sam screamed. “I can take care of myself,” he shouted at his father.

“Clearly you can’t since you senselessly knocked some girl up!”

“Bethany—her name is Bethany. And she’s not the one who’s pregnant.”

“Then who is?”

Sam took a breath. “It’s my test. I’m the one who took it. I’m pregnant.”

John paused to glare at his son. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked. Sam quietly shook his head. John violently threw the pregnancy test at the wall. “God dammit, Sam! You touched the damn amulet, didn’t you? Didn’t you?!” Sam only nodded in fear to respond. “How many times have I told you not to touch the things in my bag? What were you thinking?” John’s voice enveloped the small room. Sam could only hope that no one was on either side of their room.

“It’s not his fault. He didn’t know what would happen,” Dean said to his father, trying his best to defend his little brother.

“You don’t get a say in any of this Dean. Maybe, if you did a better job watching him then we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Then why don’t you just leave?” Dean barked back. He stood up to be eye to eye with his father. “If you’re not going to help or be there for Sammy, then leave.”

John couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his eldest son. Very rarely did Dean talk back to his father. It took John a second to respond. There was so much anger in John’s eyes but Dean never backed down. “Is that what you want? You want me to leave?”

“If you’re not going to be here for Sammy…,” Dean repeated sternly. Without saying another word, John grabbed his duffle and left the motel room. The boys watched helplessly as the Impala pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main highway.

“Holy shit…,” Sam whispered as if John was going to hear him. “What do we do now?” he asked his brother. Although, Dean seemed to be in a daze, still standing in the same spot. “Dean?” Sam tried again. This time Dean appeared to come out of it.

“We’ll figure it out. Tomorrow you got school,” Dean said coldly before turning out the lights and retreating back to bed. Neither Sam or Dean got any sleep that night.

xxx

Dean had a plan that after taking Sam back to school he would get a job. He doubted his father was going to send him any money or activate his fake credit cards. He also needed to find a way to ditch the car he stole and get a new one. There was no way he could spend a lot of time here, with a brother who is pregnant, in a car that is a walking billboard.

That morning, Sam was grateful that he wasn’t too nauseous. He also felt that he had a partial weight lifted from him now that he told his father about his pregnancy. But he knew eventually he would have to tell Bethany. It was her baby after all. He just didn’t know how he was going to tell her or when.

Dean pulled up to the school. “Do not tell Bethany about the pregnancy,” Dean blurted. It took Sam off guard. ‘How did he know that was he was thinking?’ thought, Sam. But then Sam knew how in tune Dean was when it came to his brothers’ emotions. For the most part he pretended that he didn’t pay attention to his emotions, but Dean could read his brother like a book.

“I have to tell her,” Sam said almost pleading.

Dean gripped tighter on the steering wheel. “Just do me a favor and wait.”

“Then what’s the point of us staying here?”

“Hey! You said you wanted a better education and better life, right? Then go fucking get it! Don’t make me ruining my relationship with my Dad over nothing,” Dean snapped.

Sam quickly opened the car door and slammed it shut. Now a huge wash of guilt overpowered him throughout the day. Dean had a very strange relationship with his father. John had groomed him to being a good soldier. Sam thought that parts of Dean resented him for that, but there was another part that would feel lost without him.

On the way to Sam’s first period class, Bethany pushed him against the nearest locker and locked lips with him. On lookers rolled their eyes and scoffed in disgust at their obvious public display of affection. Sam didn’t seem to mind.

“Morning,” she whispered seductively.

“That it is,” he said bemused. “Is this something I can expect every day?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t get used to it. I wouldn’t want things to get stale in our relationship,” she began to nibble on his ear when she whispered, “Let’s skip first period. I hear the auditorium is free.”

It was a tempting offer, but Dean’s words rang through his head. The whole point in staying was to get a better education and he couldn’t do that if he kept skipping class. “I think I’m going to go to class.”

She gave him a pouty face. “Boo. I forgot; you actually want to become a lawyer.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Ugh, if you must!”

Sam was glad that he didn’t skip since their teacher decided to spring a pop quiz on them. After being out for a week he had a lot of make-up work to do. His teacher already gave him the speech telling him that he needs to work extra hard to be in such an advanced class.

Around lunch, Dean texted Sam to get a ride home from school. He told him that he found some work and a new car. Sam couldn’t help but to smile at that. With Dean working, they wouldn’t have to call their father for money. He felt as if things were falling into place.

Once Bethany dropped Sam off after school, he noticed that Dean wasn’t home. He was slightly grateful that he had a few hours of peace and quiet to get his homework done. As he got midway through his studies, he felt his stomach gurgle. He was starving, which he thought was odd since he ate a rather large lunch (larger than usual) and had no nausea whatsoever. He rummaged through the kitchenette and could only find junk food. Dean was obsessed with anything processed. He begged his brother for weeks to buy healthier snacks, but Dean’s excuse was that, it was too expensive. On any given day, Sam would be repulsed at the sight of Twinkies, mini apple pies and other Hostess snacks, but not tonight. Sam grabbed the boxes of each snack and began opening each one and devouring them. He moaned in pleasure at the titillating taste of the refined sugar and cream swirling through his mouth. He got through the box of Twinkies first and then went on to the HO-HO’s. he needed something to wash the thick cake down, so he retreated to the fridge to find a half gallon of milk. Sam didn’t bother grabbing a glass and instead chugged it from the jug.

“What the fuck, dude?” Dean asked him, confused and grossed out at the sight before him.

Sam spun around and almost choked on his milk. He had cream filling and chocolate all over his face. Dean stood in the doorway holding a few bags of groceries. “Dean, what are you doing home so soon?”

Dean ignored his question. “What the fuck did you do? Get possessed by the fat kid from Willy Wonka?”

Sam looked at his bed which was covered in wrappers and empty/ half empty boxes of Hostess snacks. “Uh, I guess. I was just really hungry.”

Dean picked up the box of Twinkies with hope that there was one left, but tossed the box when he found nothing. “I thought you hated this kind of food.”

“I do.”

“Clearly, that’s not the case.”

Sam grabbed a wash cloth and wiped off his face. “No, I really do—it could be pregnancy cravings.”

“Well if that’s the case you’re going to go in diabetic shock before the baby’s born. So, go easy, will ya? Plus, I don’t get paid that much and I gotta eat too.”

“Where did you end up getting a job?” Sam began to clean up his binge as Dean put the groceries away.

“It’s just a job in a local garage.”

Sam chuckled, “So you’ll be an actual mechanic.”

“Not exactly. I’m more like the mechanic’s bitch boy. Whatever, it’s honest money.”

“And the car?”

“Yeah, Bobby gave me the information to a friend of his who would take the car off my hands and trade it in. No questions asked.”

“I ain’t mad about that.”

“Nope.” Dean took out a frozen pizza from the store and turned on the small conventional oven they had.

“Can I have a few slices?”

Dean scoffed. “You’re joking… you just ate half your body weight in Twinkies and now you want pizza?”

Sam shrugged.

“You sure it’s not a tapeworm you got growing in there?”

xxx

As weeks went on the boys got into a routine. Dean would drop Sam off at school and Bethany would take him home. Dean usually came home around 7:00pm which, gave Sam time to do his homework and study. Sam would insist on making dinner, but Dean loved to cook. It was something he rarely got to do when his Dad was around since he would mostly buy frozen dinners or order take out. But whenever Sam and Dean had nights together, Dean would make the best meal he could with what they had in the motel. Most of the time it was his version of fancy stovetop mac and cheese, but Sam never complained. Dean was always truly when he cooked. Now that the nausea stage was gone, Sam could enjoy all of Deans creations. He was even able to convince Dean to start making healthy dishes that still tasted good. Weirdly enough the boys enjoyed their very domestic positions. It was the most normal they both have ever felt.

Due to the accelerated pregnancy, Sam was only 2 ½ months into his pregnancy when he was beginning to show. One morning it took him half hour to get dressed because nothing fit him. One day his stomach was flat and the next he looked pregnant. Dean loaned him his clothes until he’ll grow out of those. He would have to budget a bit more if he was going to be buying his brother a new wardrobe every few months. Thankfully, after they told Bobby their problems, he sent them clothes he had in from hunters who left them over the years.

“Have you ever felt the baby move?” Dean asked as he took a bite from his taco.

Sam shrugged. “I’m not sure. I feel these weird flutters, which I read could be an early sign of movement, but it’s hard to say.”

“Holy shit. That must be intense.”

Sam scoffed and scratched the back of his head. “You have no idea.” Sam pushed around his food. “While we’re on the topic, I was hoping to have Bethany over for dinner tomorrow night.” Sam knew that Dean had his day off on Saturday’s and figured he would have more energy to cook a meal for an additional person.

“Yeah, okay.”

“…and I was hoping I could tell her about the pregnancy.”

Dean dropped his taco in frustration. “We’ve discussed this.”

“Not really. You told me to wait and I waited. I can’t hold this off anymore. I’m starting to show!”

“Barley!”

“Dean…,” Sam began calmly. “It’s her baby. It’s not right to keep this from her.”

Dean sighed heavily. “Okay.” He finally agreed.

After dinner Sam texted Bethany about dinner and she was ecstatic to finally meet Sam’s brother. It never bothered her about where Sam lived or that his Dad was never around. She assumed that the family had their reasons. All she cared about was how great Sam was. It wasn’t her place to speculate.

Dean made it up in his mind that he would make spaghetti and homemade meatballs. He needed to grab a few ingredients from the store, leaving Sam by himself to clean the room. He even sprayed it liberally to get rid of the musty male smell that radiated through the room. Sam put on a button down that was way too big on him, but looked better once he tucked it into his pants. By tucking his shirt into his pants, he did think that his bump was more noticeable. He thought once he tells Bethany the truth, he won’t have to hide it as much. Maybe, finally, he could be free.

Once, Dean got back from the store, he began cooking, and even put on a polo at Sam’s request.

When Bethany knocked on their door, both Sam and Dean’s heat skipped a beat. They both knew that tonight was going to be an interesting evening. Sam greeted her with a hug and a kiss. She even dressed up a bit, wearing a blue sundress and straighten her usual curly hair.

Dean stepped away from the stove for a moment to shake her hand. “You must be Bethany. It’s good to meet you,” he said with that signature Winchester charm. “I’ve heard great things about you.”

“Well that’s good. Same here with you. Thank you for having me over for dinner,” she said sweetly.

“You’re welcome anytime,” Dean said with a smile.

Sam led her to sit at the table which he laid a left-over sheet over the top to act as a table cloth. He poured her a glass of water.

“Thank you. The food smells great!” Bethany commented.

“Tastes even better,” Dean boasted.

Sam sat down next to Bethany. “Yeah, Dean really knows his way around the kitchen,” Sam said, giving his brother credit.

Dean chuckled, “He’s just being modest—but he’s also not wrong.”

Dean gave everybody a healthy plate of spaghetti and meatballs. He even had a salad on the table. Dinner was going great. Sam and Bethany mostly talked about school. Bethany went on about her plan to go to Brown. This made Sam feel guilty. His news was probably going to hinder all future plans for college.

“Brown, huh? Wow, that’s so impressive,” Dean told her.

Bethany smiled at his compliment, on the edge of blushing. “I’m glad you think so.”

Dean glanced over to Sam, signally that it was time to have the important conversation.

“Do you happen to have a Plan B?” Dean asked.

“Cornell,” she said with slight disgust.

Dean chuckled, “No, I mean if college doesn’t work out.”

She was taken back by this question. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortably. “I-I don’t know. I guess I never thought about it before. Why?”

Sam and Dean exchanged the same concerned look. “Bethany, there is something that I need to talk to you about,” Sam said. He had her full attention. “This isn’t going to be easy to say, but you see… my brother and I- we have a really strange family.”

She scoffed, “Don’t we all.”

“Yeah, but I think mine takes the cake.” Sam then explained to Bethany how their mother died when they young. He also spoke about how the monsters and ghosts they fought were real. Bethany was very still as she listened to her boyfriend explain how the things that go bump in the night exist. The stories that Sam told her sent shivers down her spine, but she never didn’t believe him. Only a complete psychopath would tell these stories with such seriousness, and she didn’t think he was a psychopath. She thought the complete opposite. Sam was more grounded in reality than she was. She’s always thought that Sam would show how he was way beyond his years.

And then Sam began to talk about his recent run in with the fertility amulet he touched. “That amulet is why I missed school. It’s why I’ve been acting so strange lately. I’m pregnant.”

Bethany blinked a few times waiting for Sam or Dean to elaborate, but they were waiting for her to react. So, they sat there in silence for a moment before Bethany realized it was her turn to speak. She choked on her saliva before answering. “You’re pregnant?” she asked in disbelief.

Sam nodded, “Yeah and it’s yours.”

Dean thought that her eyes would definitely pop out of her socket.

“Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about? How are you pregnant? How is that even possible?!” she shrieked.

“So, the werewolves and the vampires and the ghosts you get, but the pregnancy is where you have trouble understanding?” Dean asked her.

“I mean all of this is out there, but now you’re telling me that I’m going to have a kid.”

“Well technically Sam will be having the kid.”

“Not helping,” Sam glared at his brother. He then focused his attention back on Bethany. He took her hand, which had a slight tremble to it. “You have every right to be angry or freak out. I get it. I just wanted you to know that this baby belongs to you too and that we’re in this together.”

Bethany swiped her hand away. “Is that why you kept asking me about my alternative plans for after high school? Because you expected me to stop my plans for whatever it is that you’re having?”

“Well, I just thought that we would raise this baby together,” Sam said, feeling smaller than ever. He knew she would be upset but now he was afraid she looked at him differently.

“I worked too hard to get to where I am, Sam.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“No, you don’t get that because you’re a fucking sophomore. This is my only shot to get into my dream school. To escape my parents-,”

“And to escape me,” Sam said, quietly. “I was so blind,” he laughed to himself. “I really liked you, Bethany, but clearly I was just someone to help you get through you senior year. You didn’t give a shit about me, did you?” he asked, but thought he knew the answer to.

She didn’t answer him. Instead she got up from the table, grabbed her purse and left the motel. Dean gave his brother an apologetic glance. Sam couldn’t bear looking at his brother. Sam helped Dean clean the kitchen and then he went to bed in silence.

It was no secret that Sam didn’t sleep well that night. Dean heard him toss and turn on the squeaky mattress until around 4am. Dean could only assume his body gave out due to mental exhaustion.

Dean didn’t have to be in work until 11am, so he thought it would be a nice idea to get up early and make Sam some breakfast. Sam loved his egg whites and green smoothies, but Dean knew he couldn’t resist a delicious stack of pancakes either. Sam woke up when he smelt the bacon fat rendering in the skillet. He groggily looked over at his brother who had two plates of pancakes on the table and was currently pouring a cup of coffee for himself, as he waited for the last of the bacon to finish cooking.

“Morning. Why did make all of this?” Sam asked his brother.

“Looked like you could use a good breakfast,” he told him.

“You mean you felt sorry for me.”

“I never said that.”

Sam grabbed a piece of bacon that was draining on top of a paper towel. “You didn’t have to. The bacon says it all.” Sam tore into the crispy bacon. Dean took the last of the bacon off the skillet and placed it with the others on the paper towel. Sam sat at the table and dug into his pancakes.

“But speaking of last night, have you heard from Bethany?” Dean asked.

Sam took a quick glance at his phone to see if he had missed any calls or texts from her, but there was nothing. “Nope.”

“Well then maybe you should reach out,” Dean suggested.

“Seriously? You saw her last night. I don’t think she wants anything to do with me.”

“She’s scared,” Dean argued. “anybody would be. Just give her some time. She’ll come around.”

“Come around? Dean, she practically broke up with me last night. She doesn’t want anything to do with me or this baby. Maybe, we should just call Dad and leave.”

“Hello no!” Dean exploded. “We’re not calling Dad and we’re not leaving. We’ll make this work, even if it’s just the two of us,” he said with assurance, which put Sam’s mind slightly at easy. But he couldn’t shake the things that Bethany said to him. There was no denying that Sam was heartbroken. He didn’t want to lose somebody like Bethany. But if she didn’t want him then why should he try so hard.

xxx

Sam still wasn’t sure how he felt when he got to school. That was until he saw Bethany grabbing books for her first period class, ‘Intro to Law’. He got the courage to approach her. He gripped his backpack tighter and tighter. “Can we talk please?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she said in a hush tone.

“The hell there is.”

She turned to walk towards her class but Sam was quick enough to get in front of her. “Please, just talk to me.”

“I have class,” she protested.

“Since when do you give a shit about class?”

“Since I’m going to have a future,” she said through her teeth, pushing him in the process. This didn’t go unnoticed by their classmates. A few of them stopped to watch the commotion. Bethany got out of the hallway before she could hear the whispers. Sam stood there endured the stairs, until the final bell rang.

He entered the classroom and sat in his usual spot next to Bethany, but she never made any eye contact with him.

“Child custody cases,” Mr. Harris said as he wrote his words on the board. Sam’s head shot right up. He didn’t do the reading this weekend, but he recalled seeing this topic this weekend, but he recalled seeing this topic on the syllabus. He wasn’t directly looking at Bethany but out of the corner of his eye he could see that the topic had her attention. “I know this can be a sensitive subject for some, but it’s imperative that we discuss what’s legal and what’s not when it comes to a case like this,” he explained to the class. “Before we discuss the logistics of it all, can someone tell me why these cases can be extremely difficult to deal with, as a lawyer?”

A boy in the front row raised his hand and said, “Because it’s not just about the parents, it’s about what’s best for the child.”

“Exactly. Child custody cases can psychologically harm the child which, is what we don’t want.”

Hearing this felt sobering for Bethany. After Mr. Harris’ lecture, Sam was the first to leave class. He didn’t make it far before Bethany grabbed his arm. “Okay, after school meet me at my car and we can talk.”

Sam didn’t consider this a win yet. He was anxious to know what she thought. All Sam knew was that he didn’t want to raise this baby alone.

He was eager to get out of his last class. Bethany texted him to meet her in the senior parking lot in her assigned parking spot. When he got to the parking lot, he dodged a few of the cars who were speeding out of the lot to get home. Bethany’s spot was far off in the corner. When Sam approached the car and Bethany automatically unlocked the doors. He was surprised that she had no music playing. She always had some sort of music playing the background, even if it was barely audible. This worried Sam.

He looked into her eyes and they had a shine to them as if she going to cry.

“Sam, I-I don’t even know what to say about this. I mean, you unloaded this enormous bomb on me and then I feel like you expected me to hop on board without thinking about anything.” Sam didn’t respond. He let her continue her thought. “Ignoring how you being pregnant doesn’t make a lick of sense, I don’t know how you expect me to be a mother all of a sudden. I have dreams, Sam. I mean how do you expect me to explain this to my parents?” She began to rant.

He grabbed her hand which seemed to stop her. “I know and I am so sorry! I wish that I had a simple answer to all of this but I don’t. If you want to go to college and forget about this baby then I can’t blame you, just know that I want you to be there with me.”

“What about your, Dad?”

“What about him?”

“Well does he know? I can’t imagine he would be supportive about this whole thing.”

“That’s the reason why he left. And I don’t need him to have this baby. I have my brother.”

“You have me too,” she said with a slight smile.

“Really?”

“Well it’s my responsibility. And if the roles were reversed, I would expect the same from you.”

Sam couldn’t help himself and gave her a peck on the lips, but she didn’t seem as into it as he was. She backed out of the kiss. “Sam, I think we should slow things down.”

He felt like the car was in motion. Everything was spinning and he couldn’t breathe. “So, you do want to break up.”

“No,” she said firmly. “Just to slow things down a bit. With everything going on, and soon I’m going to have to explain to my parents that my boyfriend is going to have a baby and I probably won’t be going to college. It’s just a lot, you know?”

Sam sympathized with the situation that she was in. He knew how impossible her parents were. He wouldn’t be surprised if after her father finds out he send her to some all-women’s school. But he also knew Bethany would never stand for that.

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Good. And Sam, when I graduate, my plan was never to escape you. My hope was that you would visit me as often as you could.”

Sam was embarrassed that he even thought that. Of course, she cared about him. But even Sam can forget that not everyone is going to react to his supernatural way of life with ease. “I’m sorry about that,” he apologized.

“Let’s forget it.” She put her car in drive. “So, how far along are you anyway?”

“2 ½ months,” he said as he looked down at his small bump.

“Still pretty early,” she noted.

“Well, this pregnancy is quicker than your usual pregnancy. It only lasts about 6-7 months. So, I should be due around May or June.” Sam could see the shock on Bethany’s face that was trying so hard to conceal.

Bethany dropped Sam off, but she did give him a peck on the lips, which was a pleasant surprise. The remainder of their car trip was Bethany asking questions about the pregnancy, which Sam was happy to answer.

When Sam entered the motel room, he got to be alone. Dean wasn’t going to be home for a few hours, which allowed him to start working on his homework. He grabbed a half empty bag of potato chips and glass of water. He sat on his bed with his law text book splayed on his lap. He started taking notes and filling out a worksheet he was given for homework when he felt his baby moving around. He tried to ignore it while he concentrated on his work. But soon realized, that was going to be impossible. He had felt his baby move before but this was entirely different. It was so much stronger. He put his hand on his stomach and could actually feel his baby’s hand and feet. He couldn’t stop thinking how unbelievable it was. The kicking got stronger and it was beginning to hurt.

He grimaced at the pain. “Ow- what the fuck?”

With each kick it felt like the baby was trying to burst out of him. He swore he could already see the bruising forming around his middle. He grabbed his phone and called Dean. He answered it on the second ring. “Hey, I’ll be home in a hour.”

“No! I need you to come home. Something is wrong!”

“What’s going on?” Sam could hear the panic in Dean’s voice.

“It’s the baby,” he groaned. “I can’t explain it, but please just come home.”

“Okay. Okay, I’m leaving right now. Just hang in there,” he told his little brother.

Sam staggered to the mirror in the bathroom to get a better look at himself and could see the baby actively pushing at his skin. His stomach felt like it was paper thin.

It didn’t take long for Dean to get to the motel. He found Sam lying in his bed in the fetal position, crying and whimpering through the pain. His arms were wrapped around his stomach.

Dean approached his brother carefully. “Sammy, where does it hurt?”

Sam with a strained voice said, “The baby… I feel like it’s trying to tear through me,” Sam cried. He lifted up his shirt to show the baby and the bruises appearing.

Dean’s mind was racing. He had no idea how to fix this or what to do. So, he picked Sam up and put him in the Impala and drove to Bobby’s. Halfway to Bobby’s, Sam passed out due to pain and exhaustion. Every few minutes Dean put his fingers to Sam’s neck to check his pulse. All he could hope was that Bobby had the answers to this one.

Bobby helped Dean carry Sam into his home and on to his bed. Sam was in and out of the consciousness. The second they got him on the bed Bobby lifted Sam’s shirt to see the bruises covered his stomach. The baby wasn’t as active but they could see the outline of it slowly moving around. “Jesus,” Bobby breathed. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Great…,” Dean said.

“What was Sam doing before this happened?” He asked Dean.

“If I know, Sam, homework,” he shrugged.

“Clearly this baby is strong.”

“Too strong.”

Bobby instructed Dean to get some ice for Sam to help with the bruising. They took turns applying ice to his stomach throughout the night. Dean ended up sleeping next to his brother to make sure he was okay. He made sure to get up early enough to call Sam’s school to tell them he’d be taking the rest of the week off. His boss was very sympathetic with him, which he appreciated. His boss was a family guy and they had the same values. Dean didn’t tell him everything, of course, but he did tell him that his brother was very sick and had to be rushed to the ER.

That morning Sam woke up but didn’t have much energy to move. His stomach was more than sore. It felt like it was radiating heat. He went to touch his stomach but it was too raw to touch. Before he could call out for his brother he came into the bedroom with a tray of toast and water. “Morning,” Dean said, almost relieved to see brother up right. “I didn’t know what you’d be hungry for, so I made you some toast, just to keep it safe.”

The smell of the toasted white bread made Sam salivate. It took him everything to sit up.

“Don’t push it, Sam. Your toast will be here.” He then put the tray next to him on the bed.

“Did Bobby figure out what was going on?”

Dean shook his head, “He’s still doing researching on what it could be. How are you feeling?”

“Better than last night. But I’m still in a lot of pain,” Sam admitted.

Dean sympathized with him. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Because you’re pregnant, Bobby won’t let me give you anything stronger than a Tylenol.”

“It’s okay. Have you guys checked on the baby? Is it, okay?”

“Bobby, did a sonogram while you were sleeping and said that it was healthy, but Sam…,” Dean took a breath, “your baby is way stronger than we anticipated and Bobby seems to think it’s growing faster than scheduled.”

“Okay, what are you saying?” he asked a little impatiently.

“Well, I’m not sure about why your baby is freakishly strong, but you may give birth sooner than we expected.”

“How soon?”

Dean shrugged. “Bobby’s trying to figure that out too,” he told him.

Sam wanted to cry. There were so many questions up in the air that no one seemed to have the answers to. Answers. Sam had a law quiz today. Bethany… “Have you talked to Bethany?”

“Bethany? I thought you two broke up.”

“We kinda made up after school yesterday.” He looked around his room for his phone and saw it on the nightstand next to him. Luckily, it was in arms reach. When he unlocked his screen, he came across a few text messages and missed phone calls from Bethany, looking for his whereabouts. He responded to her and explained to her what was going on in a lengthy text. “Should I tell her to come here?”

“Let’s wait to see what Bobby says before we have her drive 100 miles.”

Dean found Bobby in the library drinking his morning coffee. He could also smell a aroma of whiskey, which meant that Bobby had at least a shot of the brown liquor in his coffee. He deserved it. While Dean got at least 2 hours of sleep, Bobby stayed up to do more research. He looked tired but Dean knew he’d never admit to it.

“Any luck?” Dean asked as he sat on the other side of the desk. Bobby looked up from the large textbook he had his nose in. He removed his readers and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Not really…,” he sighed. “Now, it’s not uncommon for a baby to leave a few bruises on the stomach but…not that.”

“Right…what does it say about fertility goddess’ children? Like, are they ridiculously strong in and outside of the womb?”

“All it says is the possibility of them being very strong and that they grow inside the womb at a faster rate than normal babies.”

“Yeah, I got that. So, how far along is Sammy?”

Bobby grabbed another old textbook that was strewn across the table and thumbed through it until he settled on a page that had a chart on it. “Well according to this he’s 8 months.”

Dean stared off. He did some quick math in his head. Sam was going to give birth this time next month.

“You know what we need to do, right?” Bobby asked him.

Dean snapped out of it and looked at Bobby. “What?”

“Call your, Dad.”

He got out of his chair and closed the door to the library so his brother doesn’t hear their conversation. “I’ve already tried. When Sam was passed out in the car, I called him 10 times and he hasn’t called back. He doesn’t give a shit,” Dean said with hurt in his eyes. Knowing that Dean would do anything for his father, literally drop what he’s doing, and the only time he asked for help his Dad couldn’t show.

“Maybe, it would be best of I try calling him. Plus, he may know more about this fertility goddess and the amulet,” he suggested.

That morning Bobby tried calling John and had the same luck that Dean had. But he did get a tip that he was about 20 miles away on a Rugaru hunt. Bobby asked a local hunter to take care of it, but once John showed up, he took over. He didn’t play well with others. When Dean found out that his father wasn’t far, he was determined to find him against Bobby’s wishes. He told him that he wouldn’t be gone long and would be careful. He also asked Bobby not to tell Sam where he was and with that Dean was off.

He arrived to a small town that was practically deserted. He found a diner and asked the waitress if she’d seen his father. After flashing a photo of him that Dean kept in his wallet, she said that she recognized him and that he mentioned that he was staying in the Pine’s Motel down the road. Dean left her a nice tip for her cooperation and headed for the motel. Low and behold, the Impala was sitting out front. A flash of anger coursed through him. He wasn’t dead or maimed, he was out on a hunt—ignoring his children.

Dean didn’t waste any time bursting into the motel room. John was packing his duffle bag when he saw angry Dean, breathing heavily at the door. “You too busy to answer your Goddamn phone?” he bellowed.

“Yes, actually. What are you doing here?” John asked. He continued to pack his duffle, unphased at his son obvious anger towards him.

Dean walked further into the motel room and closed the door. “We need your help.”

John snickered, “I thought you kicked me out. You and Sam wanted to live on your own and--”

“Sammy’s in trouble and we need your help.”

“Well that’s too bad,” John said as he walked towards the door to leave but Dean punched him the face, causing John to stumble backwards.

“You can walk out on me every day, but you’re not going to do this to Sam!” Dean yelled. “He has done nothing but love you and have a mind of his own. He deserves better than you, but you’re all he’s got. So, for the first time in your miserable life, you’re going to act like a fucking father!” he screamed.

John wiped away the blood that was trickling down from his nose and sniffed. “What’s wrong with Sam?”

Dean informed him everything that he knew. John dropped the hunt and followed Dean to Bobby’s. He was shocked to see John, but no so much that he had a shiner. Based on Dean’s bruised knuckles, he knew who exactly gave it to him.

Bobby ushered John upstairs to see Sam who was still in bed. He felt himself nodding off, but soon was jolted awake when he heard his father’s booming voice in the hallway. John, Bobby and Dean entered the room and Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off his father. He didn’t seem mad per se. He actually looked worried. “Dad? What are you doing here?”

“Dean said you were hurt,” John told him.

Sam placed a protective hand on his bump.

“It’s okay. Show him,” Dean told him, giving him a reassuring nod. Sam lifted up his shirt to show his father his bruised baby bump.

John stared at it inquisitively. He kneeled down to be at eye level with it. He looked at Sam. “Does it hurt?” Sam only nodded. “When did this start?” he asked Sam.

“Last night.”

John stood up and looked over to Bobby and said, “The amulet came from the lead fertility goddess. Each goddess wears one and each one holds a heft amount of power, but the lead goddess—her amulet can create strong beings.”

“Strong beings?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah, that’s why his baby is growing faster than the typical goddess baby and why it’s so strong. A human isn’t built to carry one of their children, especially a male,” John explained.

“So, what does that mean for me?” Sam asked, his voice trembling.

“It means we keep you here until the baby arrives. It would be for your protection and the baby’s.”

He adjusted himself on the bed, which was more painful than he anticipated. “Why didn’t you warn me about this why I told you I was pregnant?”

John narrowed his eyes. “You and your brother asked me not to be a part of this,” he said, pointing at Sam’s stomach. “So, I chose not to be a part of it.” Sam and Dean shook their heads in disapproval. John sighed and his face softened. “I hoped that this wouldn’t happen to you. I really did. When I didn’t hear from you guys, I could only assume everything was well. You may not believe me, but I was grateful.”

“Then why did I have to convince you to come?” Dean fought back.

“Because I didn’t want to see my son like this!” he yelled. “You want to make me out to be the bad guy, fine! But whether you guys realize it or not, I do give a shit!” John left the room and retreated to the kitchen for a beer.

Bobby cleared his throat, trying to clear the tension. “Well if all of us are going to be under the same roof then we’re going to need to get along.” Bobby left as well, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

“I can’t believe this. Can I call Bethany now?” Sam asked, Dean.

“Yeah, I guess. But Sam…Bobby told me that you’re 8 months pregnant. That baby is coming soon.”

Sam knocked his head back on the headboard. “I thought I had more time. I thought I’d at least be able to finish the school year. Now--,” a tear rolled down Sam’s cheek. “I can’t even go back to school. Who knows if I’ll even get a chance to graduate or go to college one day,” Sam, cried.

Dean took a seat on the edge of the bed, careful not to hurt Sam and then brought him in for a hug. “It’s going to be okay, Sammy,” he consoled.

xxx

Eventually, Sam called Bethany. He waited until school was out so she wouldn’t have to skip class to talk to him.

“Hey, when are you coming back? Are you okay?” Bethany asked.

“I’m-I’m not coming back, Bethany,” Sam said.

“What are you talking about? Why not?” she asked, worried.

“It’s a long story, but just trust me when I say it’s best if I stay.”

“Where are you? I need to come see you.” Bethany sounded as if she was begging. Sam gave her Bobby’s address. She told him that she would be there in a few hours. She planned on lying to her parents, telling them that she’ll be sleeping over a friend’s house. This usually works whenever she sneaks out. Her parents were usually too wrapped up in their own lives to truly care. She hadn’t even told them about the pregnancy. She wasn’t sure how she was going to tell them. But that was a problem for another day. She got to Bobby’s house at around 3am in the morning. She would’ve gotten there sooner if it wasn’t due to the horrific traffic. A truck hit a slew of deer on the highway. ‘What a way to go,’ she thought.

She texted Sam when she got there, who texted Dean to open the door. He didn’t want her banging on the door while the rest of the house was asleep. Dean led her to Sam’s room who was eager to see him. She sobbed the second she laid eyes on him. She was careful when hugging him, afraid that she might put him in more pain. “Oh, Sam, I’m so sorry this is happening to you!”

Sam kissed her. “I’m okay. I’m just glad that you’re here.”

Bethany wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you. I know I said I wanted to take things slowly, but I only said that because I felt like I was hurt. But the truth is, I miss you so damn much!” she said talking a mile a minute. Sam could barely get a word in. “I love you, Sam.”

Sam was shocked to hear those words from her. “I love you, too,” he told her.

Bethany got into bed with Sam, careful not to jostle him.

She was awoken that morning by Sam screaming in pain. She jumped off the ed trying to see what was wrong. He had his arms cradled around his middle. It was happening again. It wasn’t long before Dean, John and Bobby burst into the room.

Dean knelt by his brother’s side. “Sammy, breathe. It’s going to be okay.”

During all of the commotion Bethany, at first, didn’t notice the older man carrying a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He grabbed Sam’s arm and injected it into his veins.

“What are you doing?” Bethany exclaimed.

Bobby pulled the syringe out of Sam’s arm. “It’s a sedative,” he stated. “It’ll help with the pain.”

They watched as Sam’s screams lessoned and his eyes roll back into his head, shutting his eyes. Eventually he passed out from the drugs, but they could still see the baby jabbing underneath his skin until that finally stopped.

They all retreated to the library where John said, “That was brutal to watch.” He then laid his eyes on Bethany who looked terrified. “Who is this?”

“That’s Bethany—Sam’s girlfriend and baby daddy—or whatever…” Dean mumbled.

“What’s she doing here?” John asked, Dean.

Bethany didn’t appreciate being talked about as if she wasn’t in the room. She got enough of that from her parents. “I’m here for Sam and my baby,” she interjected, trying to stand taller than usual so she can be taken seriously.

John looked over to Dean for further explanation. “He called her last night and told her about what was going on,” Dean told him.

Out of anger, John threw up his hands. “Oh, that’s just great! Is he telling everyone at that school?”

“Just me. I’m the only one that knows about the pregnancy,” she told him, but he still didn’t look impressed.

“I don’t know how I feel about you guys drugging Sam like that,” Dean said. He couldn’t get the image of Sam’s eyes rolling back like that out of his head.

“Well if you have any other options, I’m all ears,” Bobby said, defensively.

“So, what’s your plan? Every time the baby kicks him you sedate him? No. There has got to be something else.”

“Well maybe if we can figure out why this is happening then we can avoid it,” Bobby said.

“Yeah, you said he wasn’t doing anything the first time and this seems random too,” John said.

Dean thought back to the night Sam called him and for him to come home early. He also recalled Sam telling him that Bethany kissed him after she dropped him off—which, wasn’t long after the baby kicked the living shit out of him. And this time, Bethany was sleeping in his ed when it was happening. It’s not happening randomly; Bethany seems to be the common denominator. “I think I know the problem.”

xxx

“Me? Why me?” Bethany asked confused.

Dean rattled off his hypothesis on how Bethany would be triggering the baby’s episodes and it was met with mixed reviews, especially from Bethany. “Because you’re the only common thread to all of this,” Dean explained.

Bethany felt as if she was being backed into a corner that she couldn’t escape. “I don’t understand how a baby could know I was here. I wasn’t even around when it happened the first time!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, but you were with him early that night. Maybe it’s triggered when he thinks of you or has certain thoughts of you.”

“How am I supposed to control what he thinks?”

John interrupted their argument. “I think what Dean is trying to say is that you’re not doing much good by being here.”

At first, Bethany opened her mouth and nothing came out. She couldn’t believe at how she was being treated. “That’s my baby too! Sam asked me to come,” tears welled up in her eyes. “If Sam asks me to leave then I’ll go.” She didn’t give the men a chance to say anything, because she stormed off into Sam’s bedroom to watch him sleep.

It was barely 9AM but, Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge. He needed something to take the edge off.

John joined him in the kitchen. “Little early for a drink don’t you think?”

Before Dean took a pull from his beer he scoffed at his father. “Like you’re one to talk.” He leaned against the sink and sighed, heavily. “We need to fix this. If we can’t get a handle on thi then Sam’s life is in jeopardy.”

“I don’t disagree,” John said.

“Well, I got some good news,” Bobby said entering into the kitchen. “I just got off the phone with a medical hunter. She owes me a few favors and said she could be here by the end of the week.”

“The week?” Dean complained. ‘A lot could happen in a week,’ he thought.

“Hey, I’m not too happy about it either but it’s the best I could do.”

So, they waited until the week was up. Bethany eventually had to go home but she promised that she would be back. The doctor showed up early on a Sunday morning. Sam seemed to be getting worse. Most days he was too weak to even get out of bed. It seemed as if this baby was draining him out of any energy he had left.

When she got to Bobby’s home, she introduced herself as, Dr. Charmelo. She was a confident woman with short brown hair and thick glasses. Dean imagined her to wearing a lab coat like most doctors would, but she was dressed in a plaid shirt and ripped jeans. She carried a duffle bag filled with her medical equipment.

Dean led her to Sam’s room. Luckily, he was awake, but just barely. Dr. Charmelo set up everything rather quickly. Dean watched her every step of the way as she asked Sam some basic questions.

“Have the kicks been constant or do they happen every once in a while?” she asked.

“It used to be every now and then but now it’s pretty constant,” Sam said.

“He can barely walk,” Dean added. Dr. Charmelo turned around to listen. “I feel like this baby is trying to kill Sam.”

She nodded. “Fertility Goddesses can be tricky beings, especially ones as powerful as this one. But I’m going to help your brother,” she assured him. She turned back to Sam to take his vitals.

The full exam took about an hour. She was very thorough which, Dean appreciated. Dr. Charmelo invited everybody back into Sam’s bedroom so she could give her diagnosis to the family. “So, the good news is that I am confident that I’ll be able to help manage your brothers’ pain. The bad news is that the pain is not something I can fully get rid of.”

Sam’s face dropped. He looked defeated. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

“But why is this happening?” Bobby asked.

“Like I told, Dean, Fertility Goddesses can be real bitches. Their babies are freakishly strong as they get bigger. They’re not trying to hurt you but I’m sure it doesn’t feel that way. If not handled properly, I’ve read cases where the baby could kill the host, but I’m going to make sure that doesn’t happen. I know a lot that they didn’t know.”

“What’s that?” John asked.

“Well for starters, the baby is most harmful when active, so Sam-I’m going to give you some medication that will put your baby in a sedative state but, you’ll be fully awake. Trust me, I’m not going to have you asleep throughout the rest of your pregnancy.”

Sam was relieved to hear that. He’s felt as if he slept through the entire time he’s been at Bobby’s.

Dr. Charmello continued. “To keep your strength up, I’ll also be monitoring your diet. Lots of fruits and vegetables.” She knew that term was probably foreign on a group of hunters, but Sam was glad. He was beyond tired of the junk food he usually got. It’ll feel good to eat some greens. “To keep the swelling down on your abdomen, I’ll keep you stacked with ice packs.” She looked Sam in the eye. “We got this.”

Sam believed her. Everyone seemed to.

“What about his birth?” John asked. “How will that be taken care of?”

Dean cringed at the way his father said, ‘taken care of’.

“Carefully,” she said, being sure to not break eye contact with John.

Once, Sam was stable, Dr. Charmelo found a motel, 10 miles down from Bobby’s. She would stop in everyday to check on Sam and the baby’s vitals. With her guidance the pain Sam was feeling lessoned. Sam was finally able to walk on his own. He would spend as little as time as possible in his bed, even though Dean would fight against it. He didn’t feel 100% but everything seemed manageable.

xxx

Although, Bethany’s absence worried Sam, he texted her every day. Day by day those responses became sparser. It had been 2 weeks since he last saw her. She kept telling him that it wasn’t a good time for her to get away or that she had a lot of homework. Then she just stopped responding. Sam was baffled by this. The last time they were together everything seemed fine.

In the living room Dean was cleaning Bobby’s gun when Sam took a seat next to him. “Where’s Dad?” he asked his older brother.

“Went to the store with Bobby, why?”

“I’m worried about Bethany. She promised that she would come back but she hasn’t.” Dean put down the gun he was cleaning. “Do you think she got too freaked out by the whole thing?”

Dean shook his head. “No, that girl is strong. I don’t think it’s that. Maybe, she just needs more time to think.” He was also hoping that he didn’t scare her away with his hypothesis about her being the reason Sam was in so much pain, which ended up being incorrect. He assumed that she didn’t tell Sam about their conversation since Sam never brought it up.

As they chatted, they heard a knock on the door. Sam got up to answer it and to his surprise it was Bethany. She was just as shocked to see Sam out of bed. “Bethany! You came back!” Sam exclaimed.

Bethany wrapped her arms around Sam. “Of course, I did. And I might be here to stay…,” she said with sorrow in her voice.

“What do you mean?”

“My parents kicked me out.”

Sam then noticed the suitcase beside her. “Oh my God, what happened?”

She wheeled her modest suitcase in the house and took a seat on the couch. “I told my parents about you and the pregnancy,” she said.

“And they believed you?” Dean asked, intrigued to see if normal folk would be open minded to such a crazy concept as male pregnancy.

She scoffed, “Of course, they didn’t. But we fought about it for days and then my parents took away my phone. And then they went through my phone and found out that I got into Brown and didn’t apply to any of their approved schools.” She sighed, deeply. “And that was the last straw,” she said, her voice wavering.

Dean got up to get her a glass of water.

“I’m so sorry, Bethany.” Sam said as he grabbed her hand. “It’s going to be okay. You can stay here as long as you need. I’m sure Bobby won’t mind. And where we go you go too.”

Bethany shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just that my academic future is over,” she sobbed. “Everything I worked for: Brown, College—it’s all over.”

Dean handed her the glass of water. “It’s not over. College can happen anytime and for your future, well I think it’s just beginning,” he said gesturing to Sam’s stomach.

She closed her eyes and sighed. “Ugh, you’re right. It just sucks to lose your family. This is what my sister must have felt like.”

“Sister?” Sam asked. He didn’t remember Bethany ever mentioning a sister.

Bethany saw he confusion on Sam’s face. “Yeah, I have an older sister who got pregnant a few years ago and my parents kicked her out once they found out. I’ve tried to reach out to her but she changed her number. I don’t even know if she had a baby boy or girl. I just know that she was absolutely devastated when our parents told her not to come back.”

“You’ll always have a home with us,” Sam said with a small smile, hoping to make her feel a little better.

Bethany dried her tears. “Well, I’ve got to say, you look better than when I last saw you,” she commented. It was strange to see him walking about instead of withering in pain.

“Yeah, we found a doctor who’s helping me a lot.”

“So, you’re not having any more pain?”

“I wouldn’t say that…it’s just not as bad as it was.” Sam adjusted himself in his chair as he felt the baby squirm inside of him. He breathed out slowly with his eyes closed.

“Are you sure about that?” she asked carefully.

Sam nodded. “Yeah,” he groaned. “I’m sure.”

Dean took Bethany’s suitcase to Sam’s room. When John and Bobby came home, Sam explained to them everything that was going on with Bethany. Bobby was fine with having her stay, but John was annoyed.

“Where’s the girl supposed to live after the baby’s born?” John asked, as he cracked open a beer. He leaned up against the kitchen counter, impatiently waiting for Sam to answer.

“I don’t know—I mean where am I supposed to stay?”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t expect me to jump from motel to motel like before with a newborn, did you?”

John shrugged. “Why not? I did it with you.”

Sam scoffed. “Well, I don’t want that for my kid. I was hoping that Bobby would let us stay here.”

“So, you’re going to stay at Bobby’s for the rest of your life? What about your girlfriend’s parents?”

“They kicked her out…”

“And? What do you think they’re going to do when they find out that she’s been living with a bunch of male hunters? How do you think that will turn out? You’ll be luck to see your kid again!” John said, condescendingly.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked.

“I’m being realistic, Sam,” John said.

Sam leaned against the table and crossed his arms over his chest. Mirroring his father. He took a breath. “You know what the truth is. Dad? You’re afraid that you’re no longer going to have control over me. Hell, not just me but Dean too. Meeting Bethany and starting a family means leaving this one and that scares the shit out of you. Bethany isn’t going anywhere and neither am I,” Sam said, holding his ground.

John stared at Sam and then turned his lips into a tight grin. He downed the rest of his beer. “Fine. It’s your funeral.” And walked past Sam, out of the kitchen. Sam heard him walk out the front door and eventually heard the Impala’s engine turn over.

“Shit…,” Sam whispered to himself. Bobby and Dean rushed downstairs after hearing the Impala squeal out onto the dirt road leading to Bobby’s house.

“Where did your Daddy go?” Bobby asked.

“Who knows and who’d care,” Sam said as he left the kitchen. Bobby and Dean exchanged the same knowing look.

“Do we even try calling him?” Dean asked Bobby.

“What do you think?” Bobby said sarcastically.

Sam explained to Bethany everything that was going on with his father. She sympathized with him. After spending time with John Winchester, she understood why Sam and dean had such a complicated past with him. “Your Dad brings up a good point though. What do we do after the baby’s born?”

Sam sighed at the thought of it. So much has changed for him in such a small amount of time, he didn’t have all of the answers. “Bobby will let us stay here for a while, I’m sure, but after that, I don’t know.” It was difficult for Sam to think too far into the future. He spent the rest of the afternoon with his brain racked around thinking of what’s to come and if he was making a large mistake.

It wasn’t long before Dr. Charmelo stopped by to check on Sam. She tsked as she checked on his blood pressure and listened to his heart rate. “Blood pressure is certainly higher than usual. Do you want to talk about what’s going on?” she asked as she removed the blood pressure cuff.

“Not really.”

“I noticed that your Dad’s not here. Could it have something to do with that?”

“Maybe,” he responded quietly.

“I’ve met hunters like your Dad before. They’re not easy to get along with,” she snickered. “But they’re filled with love.”

Sam shot his head up to look at her. He was truly confused. Love and John Winchester did not mix. “Then you don’t know my, Dad. I don’t think he’s ever loved anybody, except for my Mom.”

“I disagree. I think your Dad loves you a great deal but has a hard time showing it. A lot of hunters do. Too much loss,” she said with a heavy heart. “But I’ve got good news for you. Your baby sounds really good. You know that your due any day now, so do me a favor a relax, will ya? Let the adults worry about the stress,” she joked with a hint of seriousness.

Sam promised himself that he would take her advice seriously and take things one day at a time. And when it came to his, Dad, he would put it out of his mind.

Before Dr. Charmelo left she spoke privately to Bobby and Dean. Bobby had closed the doors to his study. “He’s doing well, but that baby is going to come any day,” she told them.

“What do we do?” Dean asked, with fear in his voice.

“The second he begins to feel contractions, you call me,” she instructed. “It’s not going to be pretty. If Sam thought the kicking was bad, the birth is going to be ten times worse.”

“Can’t we give him the pain medication that we were giving him before?” Bobby asked. “I think I have some more around here somewhere.”

“We can, but it won’t do much good. Like I told you guys before; Goddesses are extremely powerful. The birth is a whole other ordeal,” she said.

Dean racked his hand through his hair. “Great… will he survive his?”

“Yes, I’ll be sure of that,” she said with confidence.

xxx

For the next few days Bobby and Dean watched Sam like a hawk. Any pain he felt or discomfort they were by his side. Dr. Charmelo also stayed a lot longer, just in case there were any problems. Sam was also starting to get very uncomfortable. He thought he was getting use to carrying around a large bump, but the past few days seemed to be unbearable. He had such a smaller frame compared to his brother, which made it difficult to walk around with a 10-pound bowling ball attached to him.

Bethany helped out in any way she could by getting him water and his food. She also kept his mind at ease. Most days he would rant on about his father and how angry he was at him, and Bethany would listen. She would then help him look at it at a different angle. Sam knew that he needed to be better at coping. In a different world he probably would be in therapy every week. They also would discuss Bethany taking the GED exam at the end of the year since she stopped going to school. It wasn’t her original plan, but she couldn’t see herself leaving Sam and the baby to go back to school.

The house was quiet when they heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala pull up through the driveway. Sam and Bethany looked through their window to confirm it. “What’s he doing back?” Sam asked.

By the time they made it down the stairs, John has made it through the doorway, carrying a rather large box. Bobby and Dean joined them at the bottom of the stairs, all attention towards John.

“Evening,” Joh said with an awkward smile.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, without holding back.

John looked down at the ground and then back at his son. “I wanted to apologize to the both of you, for everything. You guys were right. I should’ve treated you both better and been there for you guys. I’ve been a shitty father and I know it and I want to make things right so Sammy--,” John revealed the box and it was a crib. “I know it won’t fix everything but it’s a start.”

Sam was speechless. He wasn’t expecting for his Dad to come back, let alone, purchase a crib. “Thank you,” he choked out. For the first time in a long time, Sam smiled at his father.

“And Dean, I just want you to know that I really don’t blame you for what happened to Sam. None of this is on you and I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” John apologized.

“It’s okay,” Dean responded. He had never had his father apologize to him before. Even when his Dad was in the wrong, he could never admit to it. It was a welcomed change.

Dean and Bobby moved the crib into Sam’s room. John told them in the morning they could all start building it. Morning couldn’t come fast enough for Sam. The baby was kicking him all throughout the night and he wasn’t handling it well. He wasn’t sure if it was the excitement of his father coming back or overall stress, but something had this baby doing somersaults inside of him.

He woke up at 6:00am, clutching his stomach and silently groaning in pain. He didn’t want to wake Bethany, who was sleeping soundly. He was trying he best to get to the bathroom so he could take a hot shower. Usually a hot shower can help relieve the pain he gets from the powerful kicks. That was a technique Dr. Charmelo taught him. He was feeling his way through the dark room when his foot hit the crib, causing it to fall down, making a loud ‘bang’, that woke up the house.

“Shit…,” Sam cursed at himself.

Bethany squinted her eyes to see Sam better in the dark. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just trying to-” Sam was caught off guard by the pain and bent over his body. “God this hurts,” he groaned.

Bethany leapt out of bed. “Is it kicking?” she has her hand on his back, desperately trying to get him to stand up straight or sit down.

“No, this is different.”

“Different how?” she asked, her voice slightly panicked.

“I don’t know,” he moaned.

Bobby, Dean and John all heard the commotion and saw Sam bent over in pain.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked Bethany trying to get better read on his brother.

“I’m not sure. He said that he’s in pain but it’s different the before,” she responded.

“Different how?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t know!!!” Sam yelled out in pain.

Dean kneeled down in front of his brother so he was at eye level with him bent over. “Sammy, do you think that you’re in labor?”

Sam locked eyes with his brother. “I think so,” he said with his voice trembling.

“Okay, let’s get you back in the bed-,”

“No,” Sam cut him off. “Shower. I need to take shower.”

“Okay. Bethany can you get the shower started and stay with him in the shower in case he needs help standing?” Dean asked her.

“Okay,” she agreed and then ran to the bathroom to start the shower.

“Bobby, can you call Dr. Charmelo and tell her it’s go time?” Dean asked the old man.

“You got it.” Bobby left the room to get his cell phone.

“What do you want me to do?” John asked, Dean.

“First help me get Sam to the shower and then start building that crib. Looks like we’re going to need it sooner than later.”

Dean carefully grabbed one side of Sam and John grabbed the other. They took their time making their way to the bathroom. Bethany took it from there and got Sam’s clothes off of him.

The men reconvened in Sam’s bedroom.

“Just spoke to the doc, she’ll be here in 10,” Bobby said.

“Good. For this just starting out, Sammy’s not doing too good,” Dean said.

“He’s a strong kid. I’m sure he’ll be fine,” John told them. He broke into the crib box to begin working on it. “Does anybody know how long labor is for a pregnant man?”

“Well, how long was Mom in labor for?”

“With you? 29 hours, with Sam, 22 hours.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Perfect…just perfect.”

Once Dr. Charmelo arrived dean helped Sam get out of the shower. Bethany got him dressed in some clean boxers and a t-shirt. Dean had also thrown his sheets into the dryers so they would be nice and warm when he laid in the bed. Dr. Charmelo had him take off his boxers before examining him. “Well you’re definitely in active labor. You are about 4 centimeters dilated. We still have some time to go. How has your pain been?”

Slightly annoyed, Sam responded, “Why? Do you have anything you can give me?”

“No, but I have other ways that can help deal with your pain.”

“Like morphine?” Sam half joked.

“Like warm water or massages in your lower back or even heating pads,” she told him.

“Ugh, we tried the hot water and that helped a bit,” Sam said.

She perked up. “Good! We can continue with that. Whatever works,” she said with optimism. To be safe she put a fetal heart monitor on him.

The contractions were about 7 minutes apart for a few hours. With each contraction Sam screamed or groaned loudly in pain. It was excruciating and he wasn’t sure how he how was going to get through it. He tried all of the pain management techniques that Dr. Charmelo suggested but, none of them were working. The entire time, while Sam was contracting, Dean and Bethany were by his side. John was still building the crib and would check up on him frequently. Bobby had spent most of his time with the doctor or getting whatever Sam needed.

“I feel like I’m going to be sick,” Sam whined.

“Just breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth,” Dean instructed.

“No, Dean! I’m serious.” Sam covered his mouth and Bethany quickly grabbed the waste basket. Sam emptied what was left in his stomach, which wasn’t much since he barely ate all day.

“Better?” Dean asked.

“Not really,” Sam mumbled. Bethany left the room to empty and wash the waste basket.

Dean gabbed the ice chips that were resting on the bedside and gave them to Sam. “Here, it will help.”

He took the ice chip and sucked on the cool ice until it melted. It wasn’t long before Sam felt another contraction build through his front. The pain radiated through him. He bent his body forward and screamed through it. “Fuck!!!” he bellowed.

Dean rubbed his back, while holding his hand. Sam wasn’t shy in squeezing his brothers’ hand.

Bethany rushed back in with a clean trash bin. She too catered to Sam’s side. “You got this, Sam. You’re doing so good.”

Instantly, Sam was covered in sweat. Dean had a towel at the ready and dried his forehead. “She’s right, Sammy. You’re fucking killing it. It shouldn’t be much longer,” Dean encouraged.

Dr. Charmelo entered the room when she heard that the contraction was ending. She gave him another exam and said, “I’m very impressed with how you’re moving along. You look really good, Sam. I’m going to grab some items, but I’m going to have you start pushing.”

Sam’s breath quickened. Dean noticed. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’re right here,” Dean told him. Sam gave him a weary smile. He then turned to Bethany and did the same. She kissed his forehead, lovingly.

John knocked on the door. “Do you mind if I talk to Sam alone really quick?” Dr. Charmelo reminded him that she’ll be back in 10 minutes and Bethany and Dean left the room and closed the door. “I’m not gonna say much to you but I wanted to give you this to you before you gave birth.” He pulled out a gold pocket watch with the name ‘Winchester’ inscribed on it. “My father gave this to me when Dean was born and his father gave it to him when I was born. And when your kid has their first child, then I want you to pass it on.”

Sam examined the watch and it had to have been over 100 years old. It was gorgeous watch that he couldn’t believe he was being entrusted with. He looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. “I don’t know what to say. Thanks, Dad. This means a lot.”

John cleared his throat and gave Sam a pat on the back. “Give em’ hell son.”

When his father left Sam put the watch on his bedside. Dean and Bethany came back once they saw John leave. Dean eyes Sam to get a pulse check on him but he seemed fine. Dr. Charmelo entered as well with a few items. She took a quick glance at the fetal heart monitor and everything seemed to be in place. “Alright, Sam, on your next contraction I want you to bear down and push for at least 10 seconds.”

Sam nodded. The second he could feel the contraction building he lurched his body forward and pushed with everything he had. Dean counted aloud to make things easier for Sam. When he was done his face was beet red and he began sweating again.

“Good job, Sam,” Dr. Charmelo praised him. “We got a lot of movement on that one.”

“Yeah, I could feel that,” Sam said breathlessly.

“Let’s see if we can get the head out on this next push.”

Just like before he waited for the contraction to come to start pushing again. Bethany and Dean could feel Sam’s body shaking. “Are you okay?” Bethany asked him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” he said not convincingly.

Through the second push he was able to get the head out, which Dr. Charmelo cradled. “Good, Sam. Give me another big one.” His contractions were so close to each other that he didn’t have any time to recover. He was somewhat okay with this because all he wanted to do was get the baby out.

This time Sam pushed even harder. Dean could see the vain in his forehead popping out. He was getting worried that this was getting too much for Sam. “Get it out!” Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.

“You’re almost there,” Bethany told him. She could see the majority of the baby from her angle slipping into the doctor’s arms. Dean was so fascinated with what was going on that he stopped counting. One final short push was all that was needed to get his baby out. Sam could feel his baby leave him and collapsed on the bed. His baby’s cry was very loud and very strong.

“It’s a boy! A healthy baby boy,” Dr. Charmelo announced. She handed the baby over to Dean who placed it on Sam’s chest.

Sam teared up and smiled at his son. “Hey there, buddy,” he said.

“He’s beautiful, Sam,” Bethany said. She kissed Sam and then caressed her son’s hand with her finger.

Bobby and John entered the room once they heard the baby crying. Sam let John and Bobby hold his son and Sam could swear he saw tears in John’s eyes.

“Does he have a name?” John asked.

“We were actually thinking of Robert,” Sam said.

Bobby’s head shot up. “Really?” he blushed.

“We wouldn’t be where we are without you, Bobby,” Sam told him.

Throughout the years Bobby had stood in as a father figure while John ran around trying to hunt the thing that killed his wife. He gave them life and hunting advice. Opened his home for as long as they needed. But most importantly he listened to the boys. John may have been their father but Bobby was the father they needed. “I’m honored, Sam.”

xxx

After allowing Robert to meet everyone, Sam and Bethany took time alone to spend time with their son. Bethany had Robert in her arms watching him nod off to sleep. “How are you feeling?” she asked, Sam.

Sam was pretty sure his legs were Jell-O and that his insides were slime, but he felt good. “Not bad,” he chuckled. “I’m glad it’s over.”

“Yeah, and now look what we have,” she said cooing at her son.

Once Robert fell asleep, Sam took that opportunity to take a long nap. While he slept, he had a very vivid dream about Bethany who was older with Sam and they lived in the suburbs. He could see a white picket fence and a porch swing out front. They were married. He saw his son as a little boy, running around the front yard, playing in the grass. It was the best dream Sam has ever had.

When he woke up, he was a little sad that the dream was over. But the dream gave him so much hope for the future. A future that he didn’t think he would have. He finally had the confidence that he will be okay. Sam turned over in his bed to find the crib had been put together and his son sleeping soundly in it. He pried himself out of the bed to watch his son sleep. “Sweet dreams, son.”

The End


End file.
